An object of the present invention is a echograph probe with improved connection circuit. It finds application more particularly in the medical field where probes of this type are used for echographic examinations capable of enabling the internal structures of the tissues of an examined human body to be revealed. It can, nonetheless, find application in all the other fields of industry where use is made of echographs, the acoustic signal frequency of which is high. For, the raising of this frequency causes a corresponding reduction in the size of the probes. The result thereof is specific problems of connection due to miniaturization. The present invention proposes a solution thereto.